Medical imaging is a technique for creating visual representations of a subject's body for clinical analysis and medical intervention, as well as visual representation of the function of some organs or tissues. Medical imaging can reveal hidden internal structures and can be used to diagnose and treat a disease.
Various medical imaging techniques exist including fundus photography. Fundus photography involves capturing a photograph of the back of a subject's eye. A fundus photo can include visual representations of a central and peripheral retina, optic disc, and macula that vary widely among subjects. A misdiagnosis of medical imagery by an automated technique is no different than a misdiagnosis made by a trained doctor—it can harm patients and undermine public trust.
The drawings depict various embodiments for the purpose of illustration only. Those skilled in the art will recognize that alternative embodiments may be employed without departing from the principles of the technology. Accordingly, while specific embodiments are shown in the drawings, the technology is amenable to various modifications.